Nostalgia Skapokon
How to Unlock *Clear Boss Battle Mode after unlocking all characters in True Arena Mode. *Play 700 VS Matches After completing one of the two methods, Skapokon must be defeated in his own stage, which will unlock him and his stage. He is the last character to be unlocked. Entrance Exit House Skapokon exits out his house. Special Attacks Neutral B - Head Shot Skapokon takes out his yellow gun and shoots a head of himself at his opponent. The move can be charged to make faster, but less damage. If used in mid-air, he shoots at 45 degree angle. Side B - Shield Throw Skapokon desguises as Captain America and throws his shield, unlike the Shield Slash from Marvel vs. Capcom series, it acts like a boomerang that only goes straight forward, then comes back to its owner, and cannot be picked up after collides to the opponent or a wall. Up B - Flight Skapokon desguises as Iron Man and flies in 8 directions for about 2 seconds. This beginning move deals explosive damage, while during the move deals multiple hits. By holding down while in mid-air, he can float while cosplays Iron Man. Down B - Arrow Shot Skapokon desguises as Hawkeye, takes out his bow and shoots an arrow straight forward, unlike Link's arrow, the arrow does not fall and travels much faster, but it cannot be charged. This move can also be shot upwards, by tilting the control stick. Final Smash - Golden Gun Skapokon takes out his sunglasses and fires a powerful horizontal bullet that deals 45% damage. It is a clone of Zelda and Sheik's Light Arrow, except it dosen't flinch the opponent. If used in the air, he will fire at 45 degree angle. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Claps to the winner Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Left Punch, Right Punch, then Toe Kick. *Dash Attack- Pokon n' Roll: Peforms a cartwheel, similar to Diddy Kong's. Tilt Attacks *Side- Hair Whip: Skapokon whips the opponent with his hair. *Up- A basic uppercut. *Down- Does a low kick while crouching. Smashes *Side- Electric Touch: Skapokon thrusts his shocking palm, dealing multiple hits and electric damage. *Up- Pokon Flip: Peforms a backflip kick. *Down- Pokon Split: Peforms a split kick. Aerials *N-Air - Doing a sex kick. Much stronger than the other sex kicks. *F-Air - Peforms a strong downward angle punch. *B-Air - Turns around and kick backwards. *U-Air - A shoryuken-like attack. *D-Air - Stomps with his right foot downwards, can spike on any character. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with left hand. *Pummel- Pummels with his right hand. Very fast, and deals 2% damage. *Forward- Kicks the opponent forward. *Back- Swings and throws backward. *Up- Peforms a flipkick. *Down- Slams downward. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Skapokon's head. Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Skapokon's hat, beard, and glasses. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Skapokon's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Nostalgia Skapokon Nostalgia Skapokon (Smash) Skapokon_Trophy.png|Classic Skapokon_Trophy_(Smash).png|Smash Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Light Green: Default *Blue: Mega Zak *Green: Wai *Red *White: Sir Pokon *Pink: Sukapon *Brown: Dr. Pandemia *Black: Dark Skapokon Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Reviewer Category:Retropokon Category:YouTube Category:Super Lawl Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Spanish Category:ARC Favorites Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Original Lawlers Category:Lawler Category:Awesome Character Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Codec Characters Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lawl TourneyMasters Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite